


Too Close For Comfort

by stilinski_wolf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Established Relationship, Fight & Make-Up, M/M, jealous!Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-01
Updated: 2016-08-01
Packaged: 2018-07-28 14:19:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7644304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilinski_wolf/pseuds/stilinski_wolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles have to go to a work function for Stiles' job, and while Derek gets that Stiles has to do a little shmoozing to get people to donate - it's for a good cause and all - he doesn't appreciate Stiles letting some other dude get a little too close and personal with him, and jealousy rears its ugly head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Close For Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for a tumblr prompt.

Derek didn’t know why he let Stiles talk him into coming to this damn party, really. It was boring as fuck, Derek didn’t like anyone here, and anyone who came up to him would either hit on him or bore him to death with trying to smooth talk him into giving money to whatever thing this whole party was for in the first place. It was for Stiles’ work anyway, and Derek was here as his plus one. 

Not to mention that Stiles had abandoned him within the first five minutes to go smooth talk people like others had been doing to Derek. Stiles had explained he had to do it, that they were raising money for a good cause, but Derek would rather Stiles not have left him. Derek didn’t like these parties, he hated them, but he’d gone because Stiles had begged, pleaded, gave him the fucking puppy dog eyes that always made Derek cave to Stiles’ will.

“Yeah, I’m not interested,” Derek says as the woman in front of him lays a hand on his arm, and Derek immediately moves back, away from her hand. 

“Oh, are you here with someone?” She says with a polite smile.

“Yes,” Derek says bluntly, and she makes her escape, and Derek smiles as he turned toward the table laden with food and drink, reaching for a cup and filling it with punch.

Derek takes a sip as he turns around, but he freezes with the cup still at his lips as he looks across the room and sees Stiles…and some guy. Standing close together. And smiling. 

Derek slowly lowers the cup, narrowing his eyes as Stiles laughs at something the guy says - and it was his genuine, real laugh, not the fake one he used sometimes - and then the guy says something again, laying his hand on Stiles’ arm as the guy chuckled.

Derek tightened his grip on his cup as Stiles did nothing to dislodge it, did nothing as the guy started to stroke Stiles’ arm up and down as he took a step closer, brining them in closer proximity. And Stiles did nothing, he let the guy continue to flirt and touch him and move into his personal space.

Derek started to see red. He had had people coming up to him all night flirting with him and he hadn’t let them get too close, or touch him too long, and he made it clear that he wasn’t interested, that he was very much taken. He had a boyfriend.

Who apparently didn’t seem to care that he too had a boyfriend, who he was very much exclusive with, as he let the guy take his hand discreetly and then rub his thumb slowly at the back of his hand, even if Stiles did take pause momentarily at the action.

Stiles was trying to raise money, not get people to jump him. Letting this guy touch him like that was unnecessary. 

Slamming his drink on the table behind him, Derek marched over to where Stiles and the guy were standing, the guy now leaning in to whisper something in Stiles’ ear that had Stiles laughing.

Derek want to punch the guy in the face.

Instead he just took the wrist of the guy's hand that still had a hold of his boyfriends, causing Stiles and the guy to look at him in surprise.

“You want to let go now?” Derek says through clenched teeth as he glares at the man.

“And who are you?” The guy says.

“His boyfriend,” Derek says with a fake smile, losing patience and pulling the guys hand off Stiles’ himself.

“Oh, I didn’t know he had one,” The guys says a little sheepishly.

“Oh, you didn’t?” Derek says, turning his glare onto Stiles, who was already glaring at Derek himself. “Well he very much does, even if he fails to mention it order to get money from strangers,” Derek says, turning a fake grin towards the guy as he moves to Stiles and throws an arm around around his shoulders, pulling him into his side. “But I love him anyway.” Derek smacks a loud kiss onto Stiles’ cheek.

“Sorry, I didn’t know.”

“Well, now you do,” Derek says as the guy awkwardly makes an exit. “Bye bye, now.”

Once the man is gone from their side, Stiles wrenches Derek’s arm off his shoulders and steps away, turning to Derek with a glare. “What the fuck is wrong with you?”

“What the fuck is wrong with _me_?” Derek says incredulously. “What the fuck is wrong with _you_? That guy was all over you!”

“He was not!” Stiles snaps.

“The fuck he wasn’t!” Derek hisses. “And you let him! You let him touch you and lean in close and flirt.”

“I was trying to get him to donate money, and if that means letting him flirt -”

“You were flirting back,” Derek snaps.

“So what?” Stiles says. “It’s not like I meant it. I don’t care about that guy, I care about his money.”

“Oh, wow, you’re a real stand up guy, Stiles. Wow,” Derek says mockingly.

“It’s for a fucking good cause, you asshat!” Stiles says loudly, causing others to turn and stare.

“Oh, well if it’s for a good cause.” Derek lifts his arms up in the air in surrender. “I guess you should have let him kiss you, then. I mean, if it’s for a good cause and all.”

“Oh, fuck you,” Stiles says, turning on his heal and storming away.

“Stiles,” Derek calls, going after him.

“Leave me alone, Derek,” Stiles calls over his shoulder as he weaves through people toward the door. 

But Derek wasn’t going to do that. Stiles didn’t get to walk away from this.

Derek caught up to Stiles outside the building, grabbing his wrist and tugging him around to look at him.

“Stiles, do you know how many people walked up to me tonight and flirted? And do you know how many people I let continue to flirt or touch me or whisper in my ear or lean in close? No one.”

“But you aren’t the one who has to raise money for his job,” Stiles says angrily, wrenching his wrist out of Derek’s hand. “It meant nothing. The guy wasn’t even interesting -”

“You laughed for real, I know your real laugh,” Derek protests.

“So he said a funny thing or two,” Stiles rolls his eyes. “That doesn’t mean I found him all that interesting! I love you, Derek. I don’t want anyone else, I’ve never wanted anyone else _but_ you since I met you, even if I hate you right now, because you’re being a stupid jealous asshole,” Stiles says, turning around and walking away again.

“Stiles!” Derek says, walking forward and grabbing his wrist again to keep him from walking away, and pulls him back around to him, except this time he pulls a little too forcefully and he ends up pulling Stiles to him a little to roughly, causing Stiles to stumble.

“Ah! Hey, watch it!” Stiles exclaims, pulling his wrist free and stepping away from him.

“Sorry. I’m sorry,” Derek says quickly, stepping back and holding up his hands to show peace. “I didn’t mean to. I just…I wish you wouldn’t walk away from me, okay?”

“Yeah, well walking away is a better option than punching you in your stupid face,” Stiles practically growls.

Derek sighs. “Look, I’m sorry. I am. I just…I didn’t like seeing him all over you. Seeing him touch you like that. And you letting him.”

Stiles sighs as well, stepping forward and taking Derek’s face in his hands. “It meant nothing. I don’t want to be with anyone but you. I wish you would trust me enough to believe that." 

"I do, I do trust you,” Derek says. He just didn’t trust that stupid asshole who had been rubbing his thumb on the back of Stiles’ hand. 

“Then why can’t you believe me?” Stiles says, rubbing his thumbs against Derek’s cheeks. 

Derek closes his eyes, letting out a sigh. “I do, I do believe you. I just can’t stop the feeling it gave me seeing that.”

Stiles lets out a sigh, moving forward and kissing Derek on his lips before pulling back. “Then maybe we should go home and do something about it. Get you to forget that feeling.”

“Oh yeah?” Derek smiles now, putting his arms around Stiles’ waist and pulling him closer. “Like what?”

“I’m sure I’ll think of something,” Stiles grins, moving forward and kissing Derek enthusiastically before pulling back and taking Derek’s wrist this time and pulling him down the street toward home.


End file.
